


Wall

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat angsty drabble that came about in the midst of not wanting to do final projects. Greg keeps certain things hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

There are things he won't talk about. He will never trust anyone enough to reveal the details of his past. What would he say? There are no words, especially not after all this time. It's not that the memories are faded, the emotions muted... but they are _memories_ —the past. There's a distance now that seems ridiculous to bring closer just for the sake of satisfying someone's curiosity.

Gaps have been made for a reason. Keep the past and presence separated, don't breach barriers that provide security. Bringing it up, cementing its reality by speaking aloud will destroy everything, leaving in ruins all that he has built up in the years since.

So he doesn't answer the questions his friends ask. When he gets a call from Poppa he doesn't relax until he knows they won't talk about the past. And when Gil is helping him pack for his move, he sidesteps the question about the photo in a crappy picture frame buried in the back of his closet. Gil stares at him, too good of an investigator to let it go.

Greg turns away and picks up on their last conversation. There are things he will never talk about; not with anyone.


End file.
